The present disclosure herein relates to a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display including a plurality of adhesive layers that block ultraviolet light.
Various display devices used in multimedia devices, such as televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigation systems, gaming devices, and/or the like, are being developed. While such display devices are in use, external light is provided to display panels inside the display devices, and causes heat- or light-induced damage to the display panels.
Accordingly, there is a demand for research to increase the optical reliability of display panels by blocking ultraviolet light, as well as a portion of visible light, provided from the outside.